(1) Field of the Invention
This invention has its use in the immobilization of victims of trauma suspected of having possible spinal cord injuries.
(2) Description of Related Art
Presently either wooden or synthetic boards transport victims of trauma from the scene of injury to a hospital. Often these patients must remain secured to the device for several hours. Multiple studies have demonstrated that these devices are extremely uncomfortable and can cause decubitus ulcer formation in certain high-risk individuals such as those paralyzed as a result of their injuries. Furthermore placing patients flat on these boards results in the neck resting in an anatomically hyperextended position. A study from 1993 demonstrated that the addition of padding to these boards improves patient comfort and may decrease the likelihood of decubitus ulcer formation without compromising spinal immobilization. Other research has shown that additional padding to support the head places the spine in an anatomically neutral position and may therefore decrease the risk of cervical spine injury.
Conventional spinal pads have numerous shortcomings. Many are of excessive width that precludes the transporter from placing his or her hand inside the handholds on the sides of the underlying backboard. Some pads secure to spinal boards with straps that cross beneath the board, preventing the user from being able to slide the board when necessary. Some spinal pads are incorporated into the construction of the underlying board. These function well but are prohibitively expensive to many ambulance companies whose patients could benefit from a pad that adapts to the spinal boards they already have in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,746 to Walton discloses removable spinal cord padding having padding that elevates the head of a patient to an anatomically neutral position and having slots within the padding to permit securing straps to slide freely within the padding.
None of the conventional spinal pads have a coverslip that emanates from the sides of the spinal pad and that wraps around a spinal board, thereby securing the pad to the board.